If $x+\frac1x=-5$, what is $x^3+\frac1{x^3}$?
Explanation: To get $x^3$ and $\frac1{x^3}$, we cube $x+\frac1x$: $$-125=(-5)^3=\left(x+\frac1x\right)^3=x^3+3x+\frac3x+\frac1{x^3}$$ by the Binomial Theorem. Conveniently, we can evaluate $3x +
\frac{3}{x}$ as  $3\left(x+\frac1x\right)=3(-5)=-15$, so $$x^3+\frac1{x^3}=(-125)-(-15)=\boxed{-110}.$$